Le Hibou et le Renard
by Dragonna
Summary: Lawrence Bluer, après avoir passé toute sa vie au milieu de femmes, de sœurs et d'un père presque absent, n'avait aucun véritable ami. Il n'avait jamais eu d'autres discussions qu'avec des femmes, des filles et des tantes. Son père n'aimait pas ça. Son fils ne fréquentait que ses sœurs, que sa mère, que les servantes. Il avait besoin d'un garçon dans sa vie, d'un ami.


**Disclaimer:** Je n'ai pas fait ce manga...j'suis pas Yana Toboso.

 **Genre:** Friendship

 **Personnages:** Lawrence Bluer et Edgar Redmond

 **Rating:** Pour tous

 **Note:** Je précise au passage que je ne me base QUE sur le manga (et l'animé Book of Circus/Murder puisque c'est l'univers du manga).

* * *

 _ **Le Hibou et le Renard**_

* * *

Lawrence Bluer, après avoir passé toute sa vie au milieu de femmes, de sœurs et d'un père presque absent, n'avait aucun ami.

Il n'avait jamais eu d'autres discussions qu'avec des femmes, des filles et des tantes.

Et si peu d'hommes. Bien sûr, il y avait un précepteur, mais ce n'était pas la même chose.

Le père de si nombreux enfants craignait pour la vertu de ses précieuses princesses avant tout. Craignait le pire. Déjà qu'il devrait prévoir un grand nombre de dotes, qu'il devrait trouver des fiancés acceptables.

 _Après tout il ne fallait pas les confier à n'importe qui, non?_

Comme tout noble, il pensait aux meilleures alliances, on cherchait qui avait des fils du même âge ou à peine plus âgés, on cherchait quelle union serait la plus avantageuse, ou dans leur cas les plus avantageuses.

Chercher les gendres idéaux.

Lawrence se sentait à peine concerné par cela à l'époque, il était trop jeune. Même quand il s'était finalement retrouvé avec 7 sœurs. Trois grandes sœurs qui le traitaient comme une poupée et quatre petites soeurs qui voulaient toujours qu'il joue avec elles.

Il faudrait 7 gendres. La tâche s'annonçait difficile. Très difficile.

Beaucoup de proches ou de nobles pouffaient en parlant de cette famille. Disant que le père allait se ruiner avec ses 7 dots. Et qu'il ne resterait plus grand chose à l'héritier.

Le père, avec autant de filles, avait limité les serviteurs masculins, les cantonnant aux cuisines ou aux écuries, aucun ne pouvant accéder aux secteurs des chambres, excepté le majordome. Mais celui-ci était marié, et déjà relativement âgé. C'était plus prudent.

 _Avec tellement de filles, il fallait faire attention._

 _Il ne fallait en rien mettre la réputation de ses enfants en jeu._

Une fille noble qui n'était pas vierge à son mariage signifiait une honte absolue pour ses parents, tant est que l'époux accepte ce fait ou pas. Dans le premier cas, on ne savait donc rien, mais si le scandale éclatait, les conséquences seraient terribles.

Lawrence, à l'époque, n'était pas certain de comprendre. Il voulait juste échapper aux frasques des unes, aux jeux des autres et aux hurlements des plus jeunes. Inconscient qu'il serait un jour le chef de famille et qu'il devrait peut-être s'occuper de marier ses plus jeunes sœurs. Ou les laisser épouser celui qu'elle aurait choisi ou pire, refuser leur choix. Il n'y pensait pas. Se contentant de rester dans son coin à lire ou à jouer silencieusement.

Toute son enfance, Lawrence la passa ainsi. Au milieu des robes, des poupées, des rubans, des jeux féminins. Il était sollicités par ses sœurs pour jouer avec elles. Des jeux de filles. Donc la dînette. Ses sœurs s'amusaient aussi à le mettre en robe, à lui coller des rubans dans les cheveux. Plus d'une fois il avait retenu ses larmes de désarroi. Mais ses parents se contentaient d'en rire. Ce n'était que des jeux d'enfants après tout. Ils riaient et lui tapotaient la tête, lui disant d'arrêter de pleurer et d'être un homme, un frère exemplaire. Qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi pleurer, que c'était juste des jeux.

 _«Sois un bon grand frère._

 _\- Sois patient avec tes petites soeurs._ _!»_

 _«_ _Tes grandes_ soeurs _ne pensent pas à mal._

 _\- Mais Père, je ne suis pas une poupée!_

 _\- Lawrence, arrête de te plaindre!_ _!»_

 _«_ _Sois un homme!_

 _«_ _Sois un bon frère!»_

Il se sentait parfois seul. Réfugié dans sa chambre. Une chambre presque sans jouets. Il avait un jeu d'échecs. De dames et de petits chevaux. Un bureau parfaitement rangé. Une pièce toujours en ordre. Des rares jouets pour les deux genres qui étaient vite passés à ses petites sœurs.

Ce qu'il y avait en grande quantités…c'était des livres. Des livres en grandes quantités: ouvrages dans différentes langues, ouvrages de poésie, atlas, romans, études de philosophie, écrits de grands philosophes, l'Encyclopédie en français, traités divers, ouvrages d'histoires de différents pays. Beaucoup de livres donc . Un cahier à dessin. Il avait aussi un herbier. Il adorait ramasser des plantes et les ranger dans cet ouvrage, écrivant où il les avait trouvées, leurs noms, les dates et pleins de renseignements, parfois récoltés grâce aux jardiniers.

Une chambre qui ne ressemblait pas à une chambre d'enfant. Pas une chambre de petit garçon. Plus à une études. Il avait juste, comme jouets, des petits soldats en bois peints à la main et une unique peluche en forme de lapin. Et un ballon.

Ses soeurs ne jouaient pas au criquet, ne montait à à cheval comme lui, l'apprenait pas l'escrime, ne chassaient pas… _Et il n'avait pas d'amis garçons._

Une fois la pensée «P _ourquoi ne suis-je pas une fille?_ » l'avait effleuré. Ça aurait été si simple. Il se serait senti moins seul. Il aurait pu parler avec elles plus librement, ne pas se sentir seul et à l'étroit. Il ne se serait pas terré si souvent dans sa chambre, n'aurait pas été si souvent tiré de force dans leurs jeux (car étant une fille, il y aurait été volontiers).

 _Il ne se sentirait pas si seul._

 _Il ne se sentirait pas si isolé._

Son père avait bien remarqué cette solitude accablante. Ce fils qui se réfugiait dans sa chambre, dans la bibliothèque, dans le labyrinthe du jardin avec un livre sous le bras. Ce fils qui n'osait plus ouvrir la bouche, tant ses sœurs parlaient et parlaient. Elles adoraient leur frère bien-aimé et lui aussi les aimait. Mais il était un garçon. Il était leur seul frère. L'héritier. Celui qui allait apporter les honneurs à la famille. Et qui devrait peut-être (même si on espérait que non) marier ses plus jeunes sœurs.

 _Comment trouver assez d'argent pour autant de dots? Même si on était riche…comment faire avec tant de filles?_

La famille ne pourrait pas marier les filles à une classe sociale plus basse que la leu !

Quel déshonneur cela serait.

On se moquerait d'eux dans les salons et les bals, on rirait derrière leur dos. Ils seraient un sujet de commérages et de moqueries.

Et quel déshonneur pour elles! Quel déshonneur se serait pour Lawrence qui devrait reprendre les rênes de la famille.

 _On pouffait déjà face à tant de filles._

 _On pouffait de voir l'héritier si frêle au milieu de tant de jolies petites filles dans de magnifiques robes._

 _On rirait en disant que l'héritier ne serait pas un homme fort mais un homme faible et dépendant d'une femme dominatrice!_

* * *

Lawrence sut lire bien en avance. Il sut écrire bien avant l'âge où l'on apprenait. Il dessinait parfois, inventait de court poème. Extrêmement intelligent et précoce. Il jouait aussi un peu de musique: piano et violon. Il gribouillait des choses dans son carnet à dessin.

On n'en ferait pas un musicien ou un artiste, mais plus un érudit.

Quand il eut 8 ans, il semblait si solitaire que ça en était triste. Son père n'aimait pas ça. Son fils ne fréquentait que ses sœurs, que sa mère, que les servantes. Il avait besoin d'un garçon dans sa vie, d'un ami masculin. Sinon qu'est-ce que cela donnerait à Weston s'il n'était pas habitué à fréquenter des hommes? Et uniquement des garçons. Des jeunes qui joueraient au criquet, seraient probablement agités.

 _Et lui, si discret, silencieux et restant dans son coin pour lire._

 _Il se ferait dévorer!_

Un jour un fiacre se présenta au domaine Bluer., un fiacre décoré des armoiries d'une famille de la noblesse. Et un enfant de 8 ans, aux longs cheveux blonds bondit au sol. Il avait un visage souriant, des fossettes adorables, et un immense sourire. Ses yeux rouges étaient bordés de cils noirs.

 _Des mauvaises langues auraient dit, pouffant cruellement, que le seul ami que pouvait avoir l'héritier Bluer serait un garçon efféminé._

 _Quelqu'un comme lui ne pouvait avoir que ce genre d'ami._ _Parce qu'il était trop faible pour se libérer d'une soumission pareille._

«Bonjour! C'est toi Lawrence?»

L'enfant aux cheveux bruns avait levé ses yeux bleus, se plongeant dans deux orbes pourpres. Il eut un grognement. Avant de se souvenir que on ne lui avait pas apprit pareilles manières. «Oui. Enchanté de te rencontrer.»

Ce ton sec et formel ne découragea pas l'autre enfant. «Moi c'est Edgar Redmond.»

 ** _Grognement._** L'autre ne releva pas les yeux de son livre.

«Ton père est un ami du mien.»

 ** _Grognement_**. Il ne releva toujours pas les yeux. Espérant décourager cet opportun.

«Il a demandé à mon père de m'emmener puisqu'il venait aujourd'hui.»

 _Ha, donc c'était la faute de son père si il était ainsi harcelé._ Ce dernier savait pourtant qu'il aimait la tranquillité. Qu'il aimait lire seul dans son coin. «Tu peux retourner le voir alors.

\- Dis, il est magnifique ce labyrinthe végétal!

\- Va t'y perdre alors!» grommela Lawrence, voulant finir son ouvrage.

Edgar eut un grand sourire «Hooo toi..tu es un grognon!Pourquoi une telle mauvaise humeur?»

 ** _Regard noir._** «Je ne sais pas…peut-être parce que j'étais bien tranquille et que tu viens me harceler?»

Edgar plissa les yeux. Un grand sourire ourla ses lèvres «Allez, tu as l'air seul! Jouons!

\- Tu peux pas t'asseoir? J'ai un livre de rechange!

\- Awww j'aime lire mais pas tout le temps. J'aime bien broder aussi. Mon père trouve ça bizarre. Mais j'aime bien aussi jouer au criquet et monter à cheval. Et toi?

\- …..

\- Tu sais jouer au criquet? Tu sais broder? Jouer de la musique? Quels morceaux?

\- …

\- Tu as perdu ta langue?

\- …

\- C'est un de vos chats qui l'a mangé?

\- Vu comme ils sont bien nourris, peu de chance!» Il referma son livre d'un claquement sec, comprenant que non, il n'avait pas le choix. Et que l'autre n'allait pas le lâcher.

 _Père, je vous vois venir à deux miles._

 _Vous me trouvez trop sauvage peut-être?_

Il regarda plus attentivement Edgar. Un garçon. Aux cheveux longs. Soyeux. D'un blond presque dorés. Sa peau était pâle et ses yeux un peu trop brillants. Rouge.

«Tu as des yeux bizarres.

\- Parce qu'ils sont rouges?

\- Bah…oui.

\- Ils sont comme ceux de mon arrière-arrière grand père! Il avait les yeux rouges! C'était le seul de la famille! Il avait aussi des cheveux blancs depuis l'enfance! Je crois qu'on appelle ça un albinos!»

Bluer grogna, haussant un sourcil. Étrange. «Tu es situé où dans la société?

\- Ho? Peu importe! C'est si important que ça? On est tout les deux nobles non?

\- Tu vas aller à Weston aussi?

\- Oui!»

 _Merveilleux. Il sentait des années trop longues à venir avec ce pot-de-colle._

Il releva les yeux, souriant légèrement «Enchanté.» Sa voix était désormais calme et poli, sans une once d'agacement ou d'agressivité. Si il devait fréquenter ce garçon, il devait être prudent tant qu'il ne le connaissait pas bien. Il ne fallait pas commettre d'erreur qui ferait honte à son père. Si il était plus important que lui dans la société, il se devait de bien se tenir avec lui.

 _Politesse. Sourire. Salut parfait._

 _Ton interlocuteur peut être plus riche ou plus noble que toi._

 _Ne commets pas d'erreur._

Les leçons tournaient encore et encore dans sa tête. Il ouvrit la bouche pour proposer une partie d'échec ou de petits chevaux. Mais Edgar le prit par le poignet, l'entraînant loin de sa cachette et de ses livres qu'il avait laissé là.

«Viens on va jouer dans le labyrinthe, j'en ai jamais vu des comme ça! Avec des arbres, des statues et des massifs de fleurs! Il est vraiment beau! On va jouer à cache-cache!»

Cette première visite fut difficile à supporter pour Lawrence, peu habitué à fréquenter un garçon aussi énergique. Il était épuisé à la fin de la journée. Et avait presque lancé un regard noir à son père quand celui-ci lui avait demandé s'il s'était bien amusé! Il n'avait pas eu la paix un seul instant. Mais il savait que se plaindre ne changerait tien. Edgar serait invité à nouveau, qu'importe ses protestations. Plus tard, dans sa chambre, Lawrence s'assit sur son lit et regarda son herbier. Se souvenant de toutes les questions posées par son nouveau camarade de jeu imposé par sa famille. Il s'était senti forcé de passer la journée avec le garçon mais il avait été surpris de voir à quelle vitesse elle s'était écoulée.

Il se dérida cependant à la cinquième visite. Ce n'était pas si mal finalement de jouer avec un garçon de son âge, dont la joie semblait communicative, qui avait un si immense sourire. C'était même plaisant de parler avec quelqu'un comme lui, de jouer à des jeux de garçons. Ils courraient, montaient à cheval, jouaient à des jeux un peu plus brutaux. Les servantes soupiraient en les voyant revenir couvert de poussière ou de terre.

A la douzième visite, il se rendit compte qu'il attendait l'arrivée du fiacre. Même s'il refusait de l'admettre, y comprit à lui-même, se forçant à lire pour calmer son impatience.

Il se rendit vite compte un jour qu'il était en train d'écrire une lettre à Edgar.

Il se rendit compte un autre jour qu'il voulait demander à son père d'inviter Edgar.

Il trépignait de joie en apprenant qu'ils seraient ensemble pour leur première chasse ou que l'oncle d'Edgar avait invité sa famille à une grande réception où il pourrait voir son nouvel "ami".

Il se rendit compte qu'il piaffait d'impatience quand son père lui dit qu'il était invité à l'anniversaire d'Edgar. Il y avait beaucoup de monde à cette fête. Certaines personnes totalement différentes de son si lumineux et si agité ami. Mal à l'aise devant ces durs qu'il n'était pas habitué à côtoyer, il resta près d'Edgar, leur jetant des coups d'œil discret.

 _Edgar était beau, efféminé, et raffiné._

 _Il était un garçon, certes mais il n'était pas comme ceux aux cheveux courts, aux traits rudes, qui semblaient durs et forts._

La veille de son entrée à Weston. Le jeune garçon réalisa qu'il allait être dans un milieu composé presque uniquement de garçons et d'hommes. Et il se rendit compte qu'il avait peur. Car, au fond, il se doutait, au fond de lui-même que Edgar n'était pas l'exemple du garçon parfait de l'époque: il était trop féminin, trop précieux, malgré une attitude indéniablement masculine.

 _Il sentait bien qu'ils étaient terriblement différent. Et qu'ils ne seraient sûrement pas dans le même dortoir._

 _…Et que Edgar allait sans doute respecter les «traditions». Pour l'honneur de sa famille. I_ _l les respecterait au moins au début, peut-être les premières années._

Ou peut-être n'y pendrait-il pas garde. Peut-être ne se soucierait-il pas des règles et voudrait garder contact avec lui, même s'ils étaient séparés. Qu'il se ficherait de cette tradition auquel seuls les préfets échappaient.

Cette "tradition" synonyme de rivalité.

 ** _Ne pas parler aux élèves des autres dortoirs._**


End file.
